


Julance- Day Twelve; Lance and Allura (Allurance)

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [12]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, lance and allura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: Allurance - Relationship
Series: Julance 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Julance- Day Twelve; Lance and Allura (Allurance)

Lance was looking in the mirror, adjusting his tie yet again. He and the other Paladins were invited to a ball of sorts on another planet. Lance and Allura had been dating for about three movements and Lance was worried. He was nervous. He didn’t want to mess anything up. 

When Lance was finished he walked out into the hall to find Allura about to knock on his door. He smiled and took her hand, leading her to where there was a pod ready to take them to the ball. They sat next to each other in the pod and she leaned on his shoulder. They all talked animatedly, excited for the break from all the fighting and war talks. This was a celebration of the paladins, nothing bad was going to happen today, this was going to be a fun time for everyone, a chance to relax.

When they arrived they were greeted by the hosts and given thanks for attending then Allura took Lance to the outer ring of dancers for a few songs- one being a slow dance causing the two to look like they were at a high school prom. They talked, ate, danced, and laughed. This was going to be the perfect date and nothing was going to ruin it.


End file.
